


Harry Potter/marvel story idea

by AceHawkeye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceHawkeye/pseuds/AceHawkeye
Summary: Dr. Abraham Erskine a German wizard working for grindiwald knows he has to escape the NAZI regeim with his family. Once free he knows that his family will be in danger. Sent to britian with his grandfather's work notes and the serum in secret Joshua Evans hides his past. When Lily needs a way to save Harry from Voldemort she uses an old family secret to save him, not knowing the target she was making him for evil greater than Voldemort.





	Harry Potter/marvel story idea

'Blood sweat and tears. That's what it will take to escape from this hell, but how to start?' these are the thoughts running through  
Dr. Abraham Erskine's mind as he sits in his room. 'more like prison, no matter how nice it is, or what they say' ......


End file.
